Parade
Parade (パレード, Parēdo) es el ending #12 de Naruto. Abarca del episodio #166 al #178 y pertenece a la saga de Relleno. Fue realizada por el grupo japonés Chaba, el sencillo fue lanzado el 22 de febrero de 2006 y es uno de los últimos endings de la primera parte del anime. Sinopsis Versión uno: Akamaru y Pakkun se encuentran de espaldas, están en una puesta de sol y están llorando. Naruto vestido con un traje de perro está en medio de Akamaru y Pakkun, los tres mueven sus cabezas siguiendo el ritmo de la música. De espaldas otra vez, caminando y de improviso los dos canes orinan sobre los pies de Naruto, Akamaru y Pakkun corren y Naruto va detrás de ellos. En seguida aparecen vestidos como perros casi todos los personajes que integran el grupo de Los 11 de Konoha y sus respectivos maestros; al finalizar se muestran dibujados Akamaru y Pakkun. Versión dos: En un atardecer cae del cielo una hoja de árbol de color plateado, se ve a Naruto que se aleja de Sakura en ese mismo ocaso. Ya de noche Sakura mira esa hoja que gira dentro de una copa de cristal. Otra escena muestra que la hoja gira y levita sobre el dedo indice de Sakura. Se ve a Sakura recostada en su cama y la hoja que gira y levita sobre ella, cierra los ojos y la hoja comienza a brillar intensamente; cuando abre los ojos ocurre un estallido brillante de luces color turquesa y la kunoichi se ve inmersa entre todos esos destellos, se queda atónita viendo eso. De esos destellos comienza a formarse una forma humana, ella se acerca a tocarla y en ese momento Sakura despierta, ya ha amanecido. Letra Rōmaji= Kaze ga fuite aa itai kienai omoi Nani wo motte ikouka atsumete hitotsu Nido to nai nido to nai Shitteru nante baka mitai mujaki ni natte aa imeji Kitto sorewa owaranai (2x) Raino mune kogase sen no yume watare Juo mujin kakete te ni tsukamu sekai Kumo ga chigirete hi ga mata houchi de Hitori no paredo ga ugokidasu Bouken kichijutsu shinpaku joushou meian souguu seimei souai Moshimo itteshimau nara anata no kami wo Kaide sutte motto yoseau kotoba Wakaranai wakarai aa uwabedake ja wakaranai Dakara motto fukaku shitai shitai Aha nante yume mitai (2x) Raino mune kogase sen no yume watare Juo mujin kakete meguriau kiseki Kumo ga chigirete hi ga mata houchi de Futatsu no paredo ga yozora ni tokete Daremo ga motte iru poketto ni shizume tairu ga aru Soitsu wo kumosu youni te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito Mitsukerare tanaraii anata no keshiki to onaji mono Raino mune kogase sen no yume watare Juo mujin kakete te ni tsukamu sekai Kumo ga chigirete hi ga mata houchi de Mikansei no paredo de dokomademo Bouken kichijutsu shinpaku joushou Meian souguu seimei souai |-| Español= El viento sopla, ah, Los recuerdos dolorosos que nunca desaparecen Que piensas en sobre unir todas las palabras en una sola No hay una segunda oportunidad no hay una segunda oportunidad Yo se lo estúpido que te parezco La imagen de volverme inocente Definitivamente esto no terminara Definitivamente esto no terminara El flamante amor de mi corazón Pasando este sueño de envidia Corriendo libremente, el mundo está en tus manos Destrozando las nubes El sol brilla de nuevo El paraíso de un solo hombre empieza a moverse Aventura, Día de suerte, Latido del corazón, Subiendo Luz y oscuridad, encuentros Vida, amor mutuo Yo abrazare tu pelo En este instante Si tú dices la palabra Yo no entiendo, yo no entiendo Ah, yo no entiendo tu actitud Para que yo quiero bajar más profundamente Para que? Ah, esto solo es un sueño Ah, esto solo es un sueño El flamante amor de mi corazón Pasando este sueño de envidia Corriendo libremente, milagros encontrados Destrozando las nubes el sol brilla de nuevo Veinte paraísos se disuelven en el cielo nocturno Todos tenemos la noche en nuestros bolsillos Una persona nada con los brazos extendidos Para buscar la luz en la oscuridad Seria bueno ser encontrado De la misma forma como fue encontrado este paisaje El flamante amor de mi corazón Pasando este sueño de envidia Corriendo libremente, el mundo está en tus manos Destrozando las nubes, el sol brilla de nuevo Un paraíso lo puedes encontrar en cualquier parte Aventura día de suerte Latido del corazón, subiendo Luz y oscuridad, encuentros Vida, amor mutuo Aventura, día de suerte Latido del corazón, subiendo Luz y oscuridad, encuentros Vida, amor mutuo. |-| Kanji= 風が吹いて　痛い　消えない想い 何を持って行こうか　集めてひとつ 二度とない　二度とない　捨てるなんて馬鹿みたい 無邪気になって　イメージ きっとそれは終わらない 愛の胸　焦がせ　千の夢　渡れ 縦横無尽　駆けて　手に掴む世界 雲がちぎれて　日がまた落ちて ひとりのパレードが　動きだす 冒険　吉日　心拍　上昇　明暗　遭遇　生命　相愛 もしも言ってしまうなら　あなたの髪を 嗅いで　吸って　もっと　寄せ合う言葉 ワカラナイ　ワカラナイ　うわべだけじゃわからない だからもっと深くしたい　したい なんて夢みたい 愛の胸　焦がせ　千の夢　渡れ 縦横無尽　駆けて　巡り逢う奇跡 雲がちぎれて　日がまた落ちて ふたつのパレードが夜空に溶けて 誰もが持っている　ポケットに沈めた夜がある そいつを灯すように　手を伸ばしては泳ぐ人 見つけられたならいい　あなたの景色と同じもの 愛の胸　焦がせ　千の夢　渡れ 縦横無尽　駆けて　手に掴む世界 雲がちぎれて　日がまた落ちて 未完成のパレードでどこまでも |-| Inglés= The wind blows and it hurts, my love won’t go away What should I take with me? There’s only one It’ll never come again, never come again, it’d be stupid to throw it away That innocent image Surely won’t end… Set your heart in love on fire, cross through a thousand dreams Run right and left, through the world you hold in your hand The clouds scatter and the sun goes down again And the one-person parade begins to move An adventure, a lucky day, heartbeat rising, light and darkness, an encounter, life, mutual love If you say something, the words make me Smell your hair, inhale it, and cuddle up closer I don’t know, I don’t know, I won’t know just from appearance So I want, I want to get deeper It’s like a dream… Set your heart in love on fire, cross through a thousand dreams Run right and left, through the miracle of meeting The clouds scatter and the sun goes down again And two parades melt into the night sky There’s a night everyone’s waiting for, deep in their pockets I hope you’ve found someone who lights you up, swims to you when you hold out your arms With the same scenery as you Set your heart in love on fire, cross through a thousand dreams Run right and left, through the world you hold in your hand The clouds scatter and the sun goes down again This incomplete parade moves everywhere Mikansei no pareedo de doko made mo An adventure, a lucky day, heartbeat rising, light and darkness, an encounter, life, mutual love... Personajes Primer versión Por orden de aparición: *Pakkun *Akamaru *Naruto *Sakura *Ino *Kiba *Shikamaru *Chōji *Asuma *Rock Lee *Hinata *Kurenai *Gai *Tenten Segunda versión Por orden de aparición: *Sakura Haruno *Naruto Uzumaki Vídeo 'Versión uno' thumb|center|600 px Versión dos thumb|center|600 px Video Original center|601 px Curiosidades * En el vídeo sólo aparecen animales o personajes vestidos de estos. * La primera versión duro 4 capítulos, mientras la segunda versión duro los 9 capítulos restantes. en: Parade Categoría:Endings Categoría:Banda sonora